Gonna Get Her Back
by smg4ddl
Summary: Would one simple tweet bring Selena back to Demi? Or will it completely ruin what they have now? Will the only memories they will ever have with each other only ever be flashbacks from the past? -demi and selena- * This is my first ever fan fiction, so please review and tell me what i need to work on!* Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1- Determined

-Demi's P.O.V.-

It had been exactly 9 months since I've seen that beautiful, perfect flawless face in front of me. We were backstage at the Teen Choice Awards, she had just came off from receiving an award and being sung happy birthday to from the whole arena. It was secretly my idea for it be set up but, if she found out it wouldn't of been right. There was she was, standing there in that stunning pink dress with her hair perfectly straight laying over her shoulders. She was really something special and anyone would be lucky to have that perfect human being in their arms. I still remember the words that I had be longing for to hear from her mouth, they weren't the exact words I'd kill to hear again but, they were just what I needed to keep going and trying and hopefully, that one day, she'd be mine again.

**flashback**

I was waiting backstage watching her on one of the monitors as she tried to cover her cute little blushing cheeks from the crowd and the cameras. It was her birthday and of course, the teen choice awards were on her birthday this year and I was asked to be one of the hosts for the night. "Demi were going on commercial break after this so you have at least 10 minutes to change." I heard one of the crew members blurt out as they rushed past me. I just slowly nodded trying to keep my attention on this incredible figure I was watching on the screen. As soon as they were done they were walking back stage, I quickly took out my phone and cleared my throat trying to avoid Selena from seeing me. I mean it was bad enough she had to sit in the audience and bare with the fact I was only a few steps away from her, just like I had the bare with the fact she was there, with that fucking Bieber kid and he was with what rightfully belongs to me but, there was no time to bitch and complain about it now I need to head back to my dressing room before she sees me.

I quickly turned on my heels taking slow strides back to my room when I heard the most peaceful yet so breath taking voice call out."Demi is that you?" _Ohh fuck Demetria you didn't walk fast enough.. _I debated for a second to just keep walking but instead I played the nice girl this time since, the last time we had spoke in person was when we hosted MTV's New Years Eve Party In New York. So I took a deep breath and turned around as I stopped dead trying not to gasp. There she was with that soft beautiful smile plastered across her face and of course one of the long johns in her hand, I watched her eyes lit up as I gazed into those warm chocolatey brown eyes, I could tell I had one of those embarrassing face eating smiles plastered against my lips but, I didn't care she was literally arms length away from me. We just stood there, staring into each others eyes not saying a single word. It was like one of those scenes from a movie. I was about to speak when our moment was rudely interrupted by the teen heart throb flipping hair, well I should say jelled up hair, fucking asshole who stole the love of my life away from me. That's right you guessed it, Justin Fucking Drew Bieber. Oh look at me I have fast cars and money coming out of my golden toilets I have in my 3 story house god knows how many fucking acres of land its on. This kid irks me so much, I will admit we were friends before I had went into rehab and before he had developed feelings for my woman and he was still madly in love with beyonce, at that time he was pretty awesome to hang out with but, now all I think of is he stole the greatest thing away from me when I had no fucking chance to fight back since I was in rehab. As I was saying, he came over and kissed Selena's cheek as she broke the eye contact we had since she was taken by surprise.

I watched her giggle as she tried to elbow him in the chest to knock it off. My smile had dropped the split second he was in the prescience. Especially since the fact he had his lips on my lady. My baby, My Lena bear.. My Selena.. I took a deep breath and let out one loud sigh to try to catch his attention, which it did. The little bastard flashed me a grin as he fixed his hat saying "Hey Demi. Looking good as always I see." I thought to myself, you little mother fucker back the hell away from me before I bitch slap the shit out of you. I kept my cool and flashed him a small smile as I locked my phone "Yeah its nice to see you again Bieber." I could care less if the little fucker got hit by one of the stage lights right now. "Demi we need you back in hair and makeup right now." I heard someone call from behind me. I softly sighed looking back before turning my attention back to Selena. "Soo it was nice to see you again and happy birthday by the way! Hope to see you again!" I flashed her one of those big cheesy smiles before turning on my heels starting to head back to the dressing room when I felt my skin start to tingle from the warmth of her sweet delicate touch on my arm. I turned around to find her biting her lip. I will admit, it was pretty hot to see her do that. "Yeah thanks for the birthday wish and I know I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer so possibly can we hang out sometime in the near future? Just you and me at that old tree we used to go to when we were little? I'd really like it if we could maybe talk about things and possibly get some pickles and ice cream." she lightly laughed at the last part as I did too before nodding a little looking at her. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Selena. I'd love to join you for some pickles and ice cream. You have my number so text me the deets and I'll look into my schedule." I spoke before I was being called for again by the man who had been trying to get my attention earlier. I quietly grunted making my way back over to where I was being hollered for. I glanced back at her giving her a small smile before I walked into the room shutting the door behind me.

**end of flashback **

Selena Marie Gomez will be mine again someday even if I have to come between her and that Bieber kid. She'd still be mine if it wasn't for him but, I blame myself everyday for it. I was the one who pushed her away when she was the one I needed the most. It was a dark time in my life and all I wanted to really do was lay in her arms forever. While she kissed my forehead promising everything would be okay and nothing would come between us. I'd do anything to revisit that time in my life and stop right before I fucked up the greatest thing that had and will ever happen to me.


	2. Chapter 2- Memory Lane

**Demi's P.O.V**

" Just do it..What's the worst that could happen? She said come and get it.. I'm gonna get it.. It has to be a sign towards me.." I mumbled to myself as my thumbs twitched over the tweet button on my phone. "But what if it's for that asshole Bieber kid? I mean.. They just split like a couple months ago.." I was practically having an argument with myself over this. I don't want to miss my chance again if it is for me. I love her, I simply fucking love her and I can't be stupid this time. She needs her best friend right now and I'm not talking about Taylor, she needs her real best friend. I took in a deep breath and quickly hit the tweet button before squeezing my eyes shut locking my phone "Fuuck I'm screeewed."I pouted burying my face in my pillow tossing my phone on the other side of the bed curling up in a ball. "If you ain't got no money take your broke ass homeee.." I softly sang into my pillow slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Selena's P.O.V.**

Once again I was at the set of Dancing With The Stars practicing for my performance of Come & Get It again.. It had to be like the 10th time we had went over everything. My stomach was growling and I was dying of thirst. "Give me 10." I yelled as I walked off the stage heading over to the food table they had sitting in eyes view and I spied the pickles while I was on the left side of the stage. I bit my lip tossing some into a bowl grabbing a water and walked over to a vacant seat along the wall. I slid down taking a big bite from one of the spears, I set the bowl down beside me as I unlocked my phone clicking on the twitter app. Normal as usual, sweet messages from my fans, some hate and a tweet from Demi. My eyes widened scrolling back to it, a tweet from Demi.. I haven't talked to her since the mishap at the park.. "Demz.." I softly whispered under my breath reading the tweet before a huge smile grew upon my lips. She got it. Or at least I hope she got it in the right way.. She's maybe just being nice or something.I shouldn't get too excited over it, especially if its just nothing.

It was my mom's idea for me to actually record the song in the first place. Come & Get It was something I wrote shortly after I had seen her at the Teen Choice Awards. I truly missed her, as my best friend and my girlfriend, but mostly as my girlfriend.. I loved the way she made me feel, the way she treated me and when she'd get all cheesy on me with roses or when she'd stay over she would bring her guitar and sing to me when we had nothing better to do. Her voice was so calming it'd always put me right to sleep. I bit my lip quickly going to my music, I had all of my most favorite songs she wrote on my phone, I clicked on now playing which was her song, "Heart Attack" I haven't stopped listening to it since she's released it. I keep thinking it's something she's trying to get through to me, I could be wrong but hey, a girl can hope right? I screenshoted it and quickly posted it on my twitter. I was happy that nothing could ruin this moment. Well the only thing that could is if I misinterpreted her tweet.

I mean I had ended things with Justin because I couldn't deal with his attitude anymore, not to mention the whole drugs and drinking scene he was going through. If I wanted to be around Demi again, I needed to end things with him; I mean for one, so we could possibly get back together, and two, she had went to rehab and got clean from all that shit. She didn't need to be around it again and I certainly didn't want anything possibly blocking our way of finally hanging out again. She was my best friend since I can remember, we go way back and she's the only one that always got along with my family. My mom adored her and so did Brian. I need to make things right with her. My mind drifted back to one of my favorite memories of being with her.

**Flash Back**

It was the night before my 16th birthday, her and I had just finished watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre for like the billionth time, we were cuddled on the couch under a blanket in my "office." I suppose that's what you'd call it. "We should probably get up to bed babe. I have a long day planned for the birthday girl." She said as she kissed my arm looking up at me. I watched a smirk grow along those soft lips of hers as I started to laugh shaking my head "It's just my 16th birthday that's all.. Please don't do anything special for me, baby, it's just another day." I smiled down at her slowly brushing her hair out of her face. "But, but.. You're going to be the big 16, and I want to treat my princess the way she should be treated on her birthday." She gave me that look I couldn't ever say no to. The one where her eyes got real big and sad and not to mention that cute little pout she did with her lips. I started to frown before I felt the weight of her slowly lift off of me. I watched as she got up turning off the TV before she turned around reaching out her hand, I smirked as I got up and quickly wrapped my arms around her waist lifting her up.

I heard her giggle while feeling her legs firmly wrap around my waist as I looked up at her and softly pecked her chin, walking up the steps to my bedroom. She was in a pair of black soft shorts and a paramore tank top while I on the other hand was in a comfy pair of girl boxers and a white tank top. I smiled as I carefully set her on the bed before walking over to shut the door. I could see she was biting her lip and staring me down out of the corner of my eye. A small smirk grew upon my lips as I walked back over the bed turning off the light before flopping down beside her. "I saw that, Mrs. I can't keep my eyes off my girlfriends ass for more than 2 seconds." I softly giggled out as I pulled up the covers looking up at her. I could tell she was blushing by the way her hands quickly flew up to cover her face as she was laughing. I quietly laughed to myself before leaning over a little kissing her cheek pulling her back into me as I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck shutting my eyes. "G'night my little wuv machine" I softly spoke against her ear holding her close. I felt her lips press onto the back of my hand as she softly whispered "I love you, Lena bear" against it.

**End of flashback**

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. I could feel that my cheeks were hot and tears were rolling down them. I went to speak but all that came out were little squeaks and quiet sobs. She wrapped her arms tight around me and held my head against her shoulder creating small circles on my back as she rubbed it. All I could do was cry and clench even tighter onto her. I could tell people were looking at me but I didn't care, they can look all they want and speak among themselves. I wiped my cheeks with a tissue before pulling away a little as my mom stared at me with a concern look in her eyes "Sweetie, what's the matter?" I bit my lip trying to fight the tears that were flooding my eyes. I looked up from my shoes at her as the flood finally broke and quickly covered my face trying to keep quiet, but my voice was now cracked and squeaky. "I miss Demi.." I managed to choke out as anguish washed over me.


	3. Chapter 4- Birthday Party Part 1

Gaahh I'm so sorry I haven't updated in seems like forever! I promise there will be an update very soon! I've been busy and ive managed to scribble down some ideas. Also I added some more detail to chapter so I hope its not too short! I need to know if you guys prefer short chapters, or long chapters! I like feedback!

'Cause I know sometimes im not in the mood to read long chapters but then when I'm bored and in the mood to read, I love having super long chapters that i can get into! Since it is my first fan fiction I need to know what to work on and some suggestions of what you guys would like to see! Thank you for hopefully still sticking with me! I hope you guys have an amazing day and enjoy what I've added onto it (: (( I can't believe Selena's 21 already!))

-Selena's P.O.V.-

We had just got back from my mom's birthday lunch,. It was hot and I needed a break from life for a little. me time; a jar of pickles and CSI on netflix. I was laid out on the couch, my eyes glued to the TV. As soon as I was lost in a scene, my mom hollered out for me, "Sel you might wanna get cleaned up. I have people coming over soon for dinner and cake!" I rolled my eyes as I sat up mumbling. "Dear lord what does it take to get some quiet time around here!?" I could tell she was glaring at me. I glanced over at her and my guess was accurate. She had her hands on her hips and her eyebrow crooked. "Well I didn't have to do this for you, but I did anyway. It's sweet and I have a feeling you'll enjoy it very much!" I sighed as I got up realizing she was probably right. "Fine, fine, I'll go shower and what not.." I dragged myself up the steps to my room . It was messy, my clothes were thrown everywhere from this morning. I grabbed a couple of clean towels from my chair and made my way into my bathroom turning on the light. It was just as bad as my room.; bobby pins scattered around the place, my makeup bag dumped on the counter, and all of my hair products spread across the counter were tipped over. I shook my head at the chaos creeping it's way to every inch of my floor and only added to the mess by tossing the towels onto that very tiled surface as I got undressed. I stepped in the shower and turned the knob as the steel shower head burst out cold water. Good lord, I didn't remember it ever being this cold. I pouted turning up the hot water and once it reached my desired temperature, I turned around, letting it pulsate every inch of my back. I closed my eyes as a withered sigh escaped my lips. My thoughts once again wandered back to an agonizing thought of Demi and I..

FLASH BACK

"Selenaa, stooop, that tic-tickless!" Demi had managed to cry out through her giggles. We were currently on my bed, her laying down as I sat on her, lightly pecking her neck and collarbone with sweet little kisses. I guessed it was me breathing against her neck that was making it ticklish.. It was funny to hear her plead for me to stop. As always, I listened to her and slowly sat up with a smirk plastered across my lips. She laughed as she shook her head covering her face. "No no don't give me that look... I know that look and I'm not gonna do whatever you have planned in that evil, little mind of yours.." I started to frown lightly hitting her arm "You're no fun... always ruining my great, masterminded plans." She gave me one of those big, face-eating smiles and before I knew it, she managed to push me back on the bed as her lips were connected with mine in a soft, slow kiss. I giggled as my hands trailed their way down her back, right to her ass. She didn't pull back or flinch, instead she pressed her lips harder against mine and moved her body closer to mine. I smirked, lightly brushing my tongue along her lips, tightening my grip on her. But before I knew it, the moment was somewhat ruined when my mom yelled at my door. "Demi, Selena, you guys need to get ready, we're leaving at 5 sharp!" I groaned looking over at the door as we stayed the way we were knowing she couldn't come in since el braino locked the door after the movie. "Do we have to gooo? It's just a stupid dinner party for god's sake!" I could tell my mom was growing impatient by the tone of her voice. "Selena Marie, it is your dinner party for your movie, YOU need to be there! Now please, would you guys get up and get ready?" I sighed sitting up a little on my elbows. It was clear that the moment was ruined and I wouldn't get my way with my girlfriend now. "Finee, we'll be down in like 30." Demi had a cute, puppy dog pout as her gaze was locked with mine. "Shower wiff me." she nearly begged poking my chest with the tips of her fingers. I laughed looking at her as I bit my lip. "Are you being serious or are ya gonna do what you did last time? Shut the door in my face as soon as I get up there?"

She giggled shaking her head as she got off of me and helped me up. "I'm being serious this time. Shower with me, Lena." I smiled at her as I pressed my lips against hers, locking our fingers tight, and walked the both of us into my bathroom. "Well then of course, my princess. Anything for you." I turned on the light as she started the shower, A smirk found its way across my lips as I glanced in her direction, watching her get undressed. She must've caught me staring because she shook her head and laughed, calling me a perv. I quietly laughed as I got undressed and followed her in the shower shutting the door behind us. "Heey, I can't help it.. You were stripping down in front of me and it's our first time actually showering together." She gave me that bright smile that I adored so much, especially with her deep, chocolate brown eyes gazing into mine. "I know it is, baby." I stepped into her wrapping my arms tight around her waist and softly pecked her lips as my smile melted against hers. "I love you, Demetria." She giggled as her soft lips rested against mine, whispering "I love you too, Selena. Forever and ever." My eyes opened to find hers looking right back at me, and I couldn't help but nearly drown in them.. She cupped my cheeks and pulled my face in for a deepened, almost sensual kiss. I took the opportunity to slowly push her back against the wall as my lips lathered hers, gliding against them like velvet. My hands were already sliding down her back, grabbing her ass once again, I heard a moan pass through her lips as her grip on my shoulders grew tighter. I quietly giggled starting to blush as my hand slid around and my fingers hesitantly trembled up her thigh. I opened my eyes to study every feature on her face that I could in the inadequate amount of time we had together.

Her eyes slowly fluttered opened, I guessed that she could feel me staring at her or it was the fact my fingers had stopped just near the top of her inner thigh. Instead of saying something, she pulled my face close and her lips crashed against mine once again. I slowly brushed my tongue along her lips as they parted without any caution, allowing me complete access. I took no time in taking advantage of it. My tongue slid along hers, flowing harmoniously, while my fingers worked their own magic, sliding their way between her legs. As soon as they reached their destination, the tips of my fingers found contact with her cl-

END OF FLASHBACK

"SELENA, HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE IN THAT SHOWER!? YOU HAVE EXACTLY 20 MINUTES TO GET READY. GET YOUR BUTT MOVING!" My eyes flew opened as I looked at the wall. "Fuck, how long was I daydreaming for!?" I mumbled to myself as I quickly picked up my shampoo bottle and practically rushed to finish this shower, trying my best to ignore the heat finding its way into my vulnerable skin. I heard my mom once again knocking on the bathroom door.

"Mother I am finishing up. Can i please just have a couple more minutes?!" I whined out as i shut off the water wrapping the towel around me.

"I just want you to be ready! They are on their way!" she shouted through the door as loud as she could. I shook my head opening the door squinting my eyes at her

"Ya know I'm not deaf! I can clearly hear you! I wish you would just tell me who it is or some shi.. crap and then I'd know how long I still need to get ready!" I managed to say as I dug through the laundry basket for something to wear.

"I'm not saying a word or a name through these lips. Just wear whatever you feel the most comfortable in, honey. You don't need to be all dolled up since were not going anywhere, plus its just close friends." She said as she walked out of my room closing the door behind her. "Well way to give me a hint mom.." I mumbled throwing my arms up in the air. I felt the towel drop as i looked down at it "And you can stay there!" I quietly shouted to myself. "Dear lord now im talking to inanimate objects and to myself.." my hands flew up to my face as i shut my eyes. I flopped down on the floor taking a deep breath. Get a grip Selena. You need to just calm down, breathe and get dressed..

I sighed as I opened my eyes and got up walking over to the closet. I have absolutely nothing to wear.. My eyes skimmed over the clothing that seemed unappealing at the moment. I decided to just throw on whatever my fingers landed on. They slowly glided across the hangers before stopping on one, I took it out and looked at what i had chosen. It was my "You Make Me Happy When Skies Are Grey" tank top. I threw it on the bed along with a pair of denim shorts to match. I shook out my hair the best I could, I was starting to get chills from the little water drops slowly drizzling down my back. I glanced over at the clock as I pulled on my panties and hooked my bra. I guess I had still a little bit of time left since my mom hasn't yelled for me or at me. I grabbed the shirt off the bed and put it on, I pulled on the shorts walking back into the bathroom. I managed to dry and somewhat straighten my hair right before i heard someones' footsteps coming towards my door.

"Mom im almost done, ill be down in just a sec!" I yelled out as I pulled on my black converses.

"I just wanted to tell you that i made your favorite for dinner and to bring down any dirty dishes from your room!" I heard her say as her voice slowly trailed away walking back down the steps. I looked around the room as I sprayed on some vanilla scented body spray. It didn't look like I had any dishes, I guess i was good to go. I looked in the mirror once again fixing my hair. Once i was somewhat satisfied at my appearance i grabbed my phone off my nightstand and hurried back down the steps into the kitchen.

"Well look of what the cat drug out, finally." Brian laughed out as he took the silverware out of the drawer. I laughed shaking my head and grabbed a pickle spear out of the jar that was sitting on the counter. "Well I needed to be clean since momma kept rushing me!" I said in my defense. I walked back into the living room turning on the tv, as soon as i sat down the doorbell rang. "It never fails! Every time it seems to never fail!" I shook my hands up in the air as i got up. I heard my mom laugh and Brian had said something that i didn't quite catch. I walked over to the door and tried to look through the stained glass in the window to figure out who it was. I couldn't quite make out the figures so instead of making my mom open it, I slowly opened the door as my eyes widened and met with the pair gazing at me. My hands shot up to cover my mouth as I let out a small yet loud gasp when I realized who was standing at my very doorstep.


	4. Chapter 4- Birthday Party Part 2

I hope you guys still are there! I know I was being a lazy butt and haven't updated in a couple of weeks besides fixing up the last chapter! So here's part 2 of it! I hope you guys enjoy it even though it's not my best I will admit. I'm a little distracted right now but, anyway as always pleaseeee review! I wanna know if you hate it or love it! Plus if you guys prefer short chapters or long chapters.. I'm also thinking about doing some one shots as well, so if you guys have any pointers or ideas of what you'd like em to be about please tell me! It'll be very much appreciated! ((When I finally get home I'll probably add more to this chapter but, for now I might as well post some so you guys wont have to wait any longer!))

-Demi's P.O.V-

My mom and I were currently at the flower shop grabbing a last minute birthday/ welcome back into our lives gift. She was over skimming the tulips as for me, I was looking through the roses. I was nearly having a mental fight with myself over to or not to get Selena a bouquet of roses. It may be too cheesy or too forward but, at the same time they are her favorite flowers and what's better than your ex with your favorite flowers? I gazed at them hoping they'd speak at me and stick me in the right direction.

My mom must of noticed because she snapped her fingers in front of my face starting to smirk "Get em for her, you'll be kicking yourself the rest of decade if you don't." I bit my lip and slowly nodded as she was probably right. She knows me like a book, I mean she's my mom for gods sake. I decided to go with the brightest healthiest looking set of red roses I could find. My mom paid for them along with the pretty purple and yellow tulips she had bought for Mandy. Once we made it back to the car and had every secure, we were on our way to hopefully get my love back. I watched as the other cars buzzed by as i leant my head against the window as memories flooded my mind.

-FLASH BACK-

"Baaabee give me back my twizzlers!" Selena giggled out as her waiting hands tried to grab the bag from my hands. We were currently on our way to the beach for a few days. I smirked shaking my head hugging the bag close "nooope you didn't kiss me good morning earlier, you just kissed my cheek and jumped out of bed packing!" I could feel her staring at me as she continued to laugh. "I needed to pack or else my momma and your momma woulda been mad!" I smirked looking back at her from the window nibbling on one of the pieces. "You were the one who didn't pack last night and who kept getting closer and closer to me whispering 'I'm in da mood to act like crazy ranged bunnies..' so its not my fault I needed to take care of my girls needs!" By this point she was beat red in the face blushed and trying to bury her beautiful face in my shoulder. I laughed shaking my head and wrapped my arms around her softly pecking her head "I love you even if you get horny at times when we should be doing something." Selena giggled as she snuggled into me looking out the window at the cars passing by. I was truly happy at this moment. The last memory we had at the beach was when we were about 10 and my mom, her mom, Brian, and my sister, Maddie, went for a the weekend. Now were 15, in love and have all them people plus my older sister, Dallas. I closed my eyes as i held her close slowly drifting off into a deep sleep...

It seemed to be about an hour later from the time we had fallen asleep to the time we were being woken up by my mom telling the love birds (us) to get our butts moving out of the car. Selena looked so cute whenever she was forced to wake up. It was like a lost sleepy little puppy who could fall back asleep at any second. "C'mon babe we can get out and head into our room so we can sleep for awhile." I softly nudged her as she grunted not wanting to move but, she slowly sat up getting out of the car. I laughed as I got out stretching out my arms. Before I could even walk a single step she grabbed me by the waist and drug me down by where the water met the sand. I quietly giggled wrapping my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck leaning into me. I took no time closing the gap between us as my lips met hers in a soft sweet passionate kiss. My lips curled into a smile against hers as my eyes slowly opened meeting hers. She giggled as she rested her head against my shoulder as i hugged her closer leaning my head against hers. "I love you baby even though you take my twizzlers." I smirked as i softly laughed hugging her tight. "I love you too my horny little girlfriend."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

It didn't even seem like half an hour had went by but, it did. We were finally pulling into the very familiar driveway. I could feel the butterflies forming in my stomach once again. I couldn't believe i was actually going to be with selena again. Alone and no one else around to bug us. I felt my mom hit my arm as a smirk grew on her face "Now don't come home saying you're pregnant!" I laughed and shook my head getting out of the car. I followed her up to the front door tightening my grip on the flower paper. Every single knock she did on the door I could feel my heart starting to race, beating in my eyes even. This was it, this is the moment i had been waiting a very long time for. The door finally opened and my eyes were met with those chocolate warm brown eyes. I held my breath trying to not gasp at how beautiful she looked. The way her hair fell over her shoulders, with her stunning usual outfit. It was well worth the wait.

"Selena you could at least let em in, the foods almost done!" I heard her mom yell. She lightly blushed as she laughed and stepped aside. "Wow okay, well come on in.. As you heard my mom, Brian's famous 4 cheese lasagna is almost ready." My mom made her way in as I followed her and quietly laughed as i bit my lip turning to Selena once again. "Well uhh.. These are for you.." My eyes briefly passed hers as I carefully handed her the flowers. Her face lit up as she smelled them "Wow thanks Dem. They smell and look absolutely amazing just like y.. I mean how are you?" I smirked as i followed her into the dining room taking off my shoulder bag. "I'm pretty good, hows things going with you?" She smiled as she put the flowers in a vase she seemed to whip out of nowhere.

"That's awesome, I'm good a lot better now actually." I smiled as I bit my lip setting my bag under one of the chairs before looking back at her twisting my bracelet around "Soo.. how many more days until your mom has the baby?" she turned around as she sat the flowers down in the center of the table and instead of waiting for an answer from her, I stepped into her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a soft tight hug. I was fighting it since the moment I seen her but I guess my emotions wouldn't let me push it off anymore. I was waiting for her to push away but, to my surprise she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I could feel the tears building up behind my eyes, I managed to bury my face in her shoulder before the water works bursted out. "I missed you so much.." I managed to choke out tightening my grip on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Gahhh this is such a bad update.. im so so sorry.. i threw it together.. tonight i dont plan on doing anything besides black ops and hopefully fixing this chapter up a bit.. so please bare with me D: I PROMISE i will fix this chapter but ive kept you guys waiting waaay too long which i apologize for so much :( so just consider this as a preview of the chapter.. sorta.. im like on a writers strike right now.. i cant think of anything to write about.. stupid school work -_- so if any of yous have any ideas on chapters youd like to read about or even have a new story idea or one shot ideas they'd be greatly appreciated(:

* * *

Demi's P.O.V

We stood there in the dinning room for about god knows how long just hugging and crying.

I never thought she missed me this badly or I should say for just as as ive missed her.

I was so overwhelemed with my emotions i couldnt help but cry and squeeze her tighter.

She is my life and id do anything to be able to call her mine again.

This time would be different, it will be different if anything happens between us.

I wouldnt let anything stupid ruin it. I just want to be hers again.

The way she makes me feel.. the butterflies she constantly gives me when she just simply looks at me or brushes her hand against my skin.

I have never ever felt this way with any of my exs.

She's the only one who makes me feel so much like a teenage girl with a huge crush.

When we finally pulled apart her makeup was ruined and so was mine but all we did was laugh and tried our best to wipe it off.

Since we really werent doing anything special what was the point in looking good? All I wanted was some alone time with her and that was it. That's what i was getting.

Brian had finally came in with his famous 5 cheese lasanga dish with homemade garlic bread.

It was absolutely AMAZING!

The whole time we ate dinner, I was seated across from Selena, which may have been a bad idea or not..

I couldn't help but stare over at her. But hey i wasnt the only one staring.

I caught her lookin' a couple times too!

God she has beautiful chocolate brown eyes…

-Current time-

"So what movie would you like to watch?" Selena asked me as she noised around in her closet for something to wear for pajamas.

"Ohh it really doesnt matter to me." I responded as i changed into my blondie shirt and black sweatpants.

"Hmm.. How about.." She was still in her closet before coming out in a loose black obey tank top that gave me a fantastic view of her boobs.

I sure wasnt complaining tonight.

And those black pajama shorts complimented that ass very well.

She gave me a soft innocent smile as she softly spoke "Monsters inc?"

I began to laugh before slowly nodding giving her permisson to grab it.

She is such a little kid at heart

. She grabbed my hand and her phone as she drug me downstairs in their living room.

I looked around in search of our parents but they were no where in sight.

So I decided to get comfy on the couch while she set everything thing for the movie.

Part of me hopes that we end up cuddling during it but, i dont want to ruin the chances of anything happening by moving too fast.

I laid down on my side propping my head against one of the couch pillows as i watched her close the curtains and turn off the lights.

God her ass is so perfect. Demi stop staring.. Stop it.. Okay just one more glance.. Yup that sure is amazing.

"Everything okay demz?" Selena lightly chuckled out as she laid down with her back pressed against me.

"Mmhmm.. Just thinkin thats all." I blushed as I snuggled close to her lightly wrapping my arm around her waist.

This moment was perfect. It was something I yearned for. And now its happening. God her hair smells amazing.

"Its not a good movie without cuddling" she softly whispered as we both watched the screen.

"Mmh you got that right" I quietly whispered against her ear as i rested my chin lightly against her shoulder.

This is going to be one good night, I can tell.

-several hours later-

Selena's P.O.V.

I woke up to my phone vibrating like crazy against my hip. Aft first i thought Demi was just really excited to lay with me but, sadly no. I slowly reach down under the balnket that was put over by someone, Im guessing my momma. I slid out my phone as i slowly turned my head to only find my sleeping princess quietly snoring. I quietly giggled biting my lip trying not to disturb her.

I looked down unlocking my phone, only to find a picture message from my mom.

It was a picture of Demi and I asleep on the couch from when we were about 16. Underneath it was another picture of us in the exact same way only she must of just took it. I smiled as i read the text message underneath.

Mom: Some things never change. Don't let her go this time if you are going to get back together. Shes aloud to stay over, her mom, brian and i left to go catch a late night show. Wont be til late. Have a good night(: love you girls! 3"

I smiled as i snuggled closer back into Demi's arms as i checked the time. it was only 10:30 pm.. I softly sighted locking my phone as i shut my eyes once again.

Demi made me happy. She really made me truly happy and shes the only one who actually

makes me feel safe and protected in her arms. I really hope we get back together. I want to give

us a second chance. I want to be with her and only her for the rest of my life.

My thoughts were interrupted by Demi's hand finding its way up my thigh as i felt her press even closer to me.

I bit my lip slowly peeking an open to see if she was awake. Noope she was still asleep..

"Mmh.. that.. ass.. is.. a turn on.." she softly mumbled against my neck.

My eyes flew open as my bit my lip harder trying not to giggle.

If i wake her up it might be awkward but then maybe just maybe something nice wel very nice might happen but, if i dont wake her up i could lay here and listen to her mumbles.. Ohh selena you are such a rotten person i thought to myself. Eehh ill let her sleep..

"Leennaa… mmmh.. Fuuckk.. Aah rii..rightt ri-right THEREEE.." She nearly screamed the last word as her hips bucked up against my ass, causing me to fall off the couch in one big bang.

"Oh shit! Selena are you okay? Fuck.. Did you hear any of that? God damn it i should probably go.. Fuck.. " Demi nearly turned a dark shade of red from embarrassment when she looked at me then hid under the blanket mumbling something.

Instead of reacting with words I started laughing pulling myself back up to my feet.

"Demi its okay! Im okay and no youre not leaving, my parents and your mom went out. We have the house to ourselves." I smirked looking at her as i tied my hair up but before she could say anymore, I reached my hands out pulling her up to her feet.

"C'mon dem lets head up to my room where you cant push me onto the ground.."

She didnt say anything but simply followed me up to the my room as i shut the door behind her.

"I di..didnt.. touch y-you anywhere.. I sh-shouldnt have.. did i?" her eyes were wide as she had a blank expression on her face like she had just seen a ghost.

I pouted shaking my head hurrying over to hug her.

"No no you didnt. dont worry. Your hands stayed on my waist the whole time."

She began to frown quickly covering her face.

"God i probably just ruined everything with my dirty hot make out sex dream.." I bit my lip trying not to laugh but failed letting out a giggle hugging her tighter.

"nooo babe dont worry you didnt ruin anything with your sex dream. The only thing is.. You kinda.. Sorta.. Reeeally turned me on.. Knowing you were dreaming of me like that.. Still.." I lightly blushed staring up into her eyes.

Her face eases as a smirk grew along her lips. Her eyebrow arched slightly and this wild look came into her eyes. I slowly glanced down at her lips tongue slowly licking over her lips.

Everything became blurred as my mind drifted back to the very first time she proved she loved me…


End file.
